Captive Bride
by bluefckingmoon
Summary: The arrogant Austin Moon has been known to have little interest in women, but when he sets his eyes upon Ally, everything changes. He offers her hand in marriage, but she refuses. Determined to have her, he kidnaps her at midnight and takes her to a place where he is the son of a powerful tribe leader. Ally is now to be his slave, and all she wants is to escape from Austin. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello people of the Austin and Ally fanfiction world! *insert happy grin* This story is based on Johanna Lindsey's ****_"Captive Bride." _****So, therefore, the plot doesn't really belong to me and I am just merely borrowing the plot. . IT BELONGS TO HER AND I DISCLAIM ANYTHING THAT YOU SEE FAMILIAR HERE. Changes will be made to fit the characters and it might be a little OOC because, well, this IS an AU. Please tell me what you think! I'm a REALLY lazy person, so if this isn't worth my time, I'll probably forget about it, or not. We'll see how this goes. :D**

**To my good friend ****_winkawinkamika, _****[if you are a fan of the manga/anime ****_Fairy Tail, _****go check out her stories. It'll entertain you, I promise] as to what I have said in the disclaimer above, this mature story wasn't completely hatched in my still somewhat innocent mindset, so HUSH YOUR TUSH WOMAN and sit the fudge down. So, your teasings will not be welcomed [as always] and if you see anything above PG 13 here [excluding the gore, that will probably be mine], don't go telling people that I am a horny little girl, because I AM ****_NOT_****. Anyways, feel free to continue reading or go on with your life. XOXO**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

The weather was pleasantly nice and warm on this early spring day. The slightest warm breeze played daintily with the great oak trees that lined the long driveway, leading to the Dawson manor.

A dark haired man, in a tux was inside the mansion, pacing back and forth across the large drawing room with it's gold-brocade furniture, waiting patiently for Allyson Dawson to come downstairs. The brown haired man who grew frustrated as the minutes ticked by, finally stopped pacing and stood before the window, looking out at the Dawson's vast estate.

"Damn it. What is taking her so long?" Dallas muttered as he ran his hand through his brown locks in pure frustration and nervousness.

He has rushed over to the Dawson's after he had finally reached to a conclusion to something that had been occupying his mind for the past week, and that something involved the young Dawson girl. Dallas had been having second thoughts about what he wanted to tell her, when two soft hands slipped over his eyes and felt a woman's soft body pressed against his back.

"Guess who?" She whispered playfully in his ear.

Dallas visibly gulped as he felt the hot air from her mouth, tickle his ear. He wish she wouldn't do that anymore. It was fine wen they were children growing up together, but lately her nearness was driving him crazy with desire. He turned to face her now and was enchanted by her uncommon beauty. She was wearing a form fitting, dark blue laced dress, that ended a couple inched above her knees. Her long luscious brown tresses was down in their usual waves.

"Would you stop staring at me like that, Dallas? You've been doing that more lately and it makes me so self-conscious. Do I have dirt on my face?" Ally Dawson said, a little irritated.

The young man felt heat creep us his face and stammered, "I'm sorry, Ally. It's just, you've grown to be-well, you're just so beautiful now."

"Gee, thanks Dallas. Apparently, I was a hideous beast before." Ally retorted, playfully rolling her eyes.

"No! Allyson Marie, you know what I meant," Dallas replied, sending the other brunette a knowing glare.

"I guess I forgive you, Dallas," Ally laughed as she crossed to the gold-brocade couch and sat down. "Now, tell me why you are here so early. I didn't expect you until dinnertime, and Nana told me that you looked fit to be tied when you rushed in here."

Dallas felt perplexed trying to find thee right words, for he had not prepared his little speech. Well, he better say something before he lost the courage.

He held Ally's hands and sighed. "Ally, I don't want you to go to London this summer. Your uncle will be home in a couple of months and I plan to ask him for your hand in marriage. Then, after we are married, if you still wish to see London, I'll take you."

Ally pulled her hands away from Dallas and stared at him, aghast. She had always known that this day was bound to come. Their families have always considered them to be a good match and _maybe, _she would fall for him one day, and learn to love him as a partner. So far, she was absolutely sure that this was _not _the day.

"You're only just eighteen, Dallas, and I'm seventeen! We're too young to get married. You, of all people, know that I've always felt isolated in here. I want to travel the world and meet new people, not to be tied down into marriage." She paused, not wanting to hurt him. "I love you, Dallas, but not the way that you want me to. You have always been my best friend and I love you the same way I would love a brother, like how I love my uncle, Dez."

Dallas had listened to her patiently, knowing how strong-minded she was, but her last words hurt him deeply.

"Damn it, Ally! I don't want to be a brother to you," he started, staring straight to her eyes, " I love you. I love you as a man wants a woman."

He came over to her and , taking her hands again, pulled her up against him. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything else. Taking you into my arms and making love to you is what I want, Ally," Dallas whispered as he sensually licked the shell of Ally's ear.

Disgusted and embarrassed, Ally pushed Dallas away from her and shouted, "Stop it, Dallas, I don;t want to her anymore of this!"

A stricken look on his boyish face was displayed. The young man, feeling compunction, tried to reach the petite girl, who was clearly aggravated. "Ally, I'm so so-"

"Ms. Ally!"

The person behind the voice was an old woman who cheerfully called out Ally's name, came busting into the room, with a tray of snacks. The elderly lady, Ally's old nanny, stopped abruptly and looked at the two teens. The tension and awkward vibe in the room was almost suffocating.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Ms. Ally. I'll just come back later."

Ally shook her head and sent a grateful smile to the older woman. "No, Nana. Dallas and I weren't talking anything of importance." Ally sent Dallas a pointed glare, as if challenging him to object.

"No, Nana, we werent'. We were just about to go to the kitchen." Dallas sighed and sent a charming smile to Nana.

No more was said of the subject throughout the day and and Dallas tactfully did not mention any of his desires for his best friend again.

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

Later that night, as Dallas lay on his own bed, thinking of Ally and that afternoon, he felt horribly apprehensive. He was suddenly positive that if Ally went to London this summer as planned, it would change her whole life and ruin his. Unfortunately, there was nothing to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>There you! This was chapter one. Sorry if it's short. reviews make me happy so go ahead and click that review button :D<strong>

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, people! In this chapter, you get to meet Dez, Ally's uncle. I know I said that he was her cousin in the last chapter, but I have changed it and corrected it already. Sorry guys! The chapter begins with them on their way to London. Austin Moon will make an appearance..soon.. So watch out for that and don't forget to review! Keep in mind that this isn't a present day fic. If you guys have a twitter you can follow me :D at yayiloveyellow and I also have a tumblr [ yayiloveyellow . tumblr . com ] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johanna Lindsey's Captive Bride and the Austin and Ally characters.**

**Warnings: A bit OOC **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**_

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

A thousand twinkling stars could be seen on this clear summer's eve. A warm breeze softly tossed the treetops, giving a glimpse here and there of a full, rounded moon, lighting the landscape. But, the peace of the beautiful English countryside was broken by the Dawson coach, rumbling over the empty, dusty road.

Inside the large, richly upholstered coach, Dez Worthy stared pensively at his own reflection the window. A lone candle standing in a sconce on the opposite side, cast a subdued light over the deep-blue velvet interior of the coach. He might just enjoy this trip to the city, Dez thought, he knew Ally would. He turned to look at his niece, who was sleeping undisturbed on the seat across from him.

His niece has changed into a strikingly beautiful woman, all in the short year that he had been away from their home. He had been shocked to see her so grown-up on his return a month ago, and he still couldn't get over the incredible change. Her figure had filled out to stunning perfection, and even her face had changed so that Dez could hardly recognize her.

He studied her face now, as she lay dreaming sweetly. Gracing her high cheekbones were thick lashes that seemed to have grown longer in just a year's time. Her straight narrow nose and rounded chin seemed more pronounced now that she had lost her youthful chubbiness. Dez knew that he would have his hands full, trying to keep the young bucks at bay when when they reached the city.

Ally had wanted this trip to London for her eighteenth birthday, and Dez had found no reason to deny her. Allyson Marie had always been able to get what she wanted, he mused. She had her father, his brother-in-law, wrapped around her little finger, and now she had done the same thing to himself. Well, he didn't mind. Dez enjoyed giving in to his little niece: she was all he had left.

He remembered clearly that fateful day, four years ago when Lester Dawson had died due to a heart attack. Dez had to inform Ally of her father's death, for his older sister, Ally's mother, had died three weeks later-from grief, the doctor said. But even with Dez's own grief, he somehow managed to help Ally through her suffering. Ally spent most of that time riding wildly across their estate on her black stallion. Dez let her do this freely day and night, for she had told him only three months earlier that she could forget her troubles by riding with the wind.

Dez wanted to laugh at her then, for what troubles could she possibly have at her age? Well, he had learned soon enough that troubles come to all ages. The riding helped Ally through her grief, and she returned to normal sooner than she might have after suddenly loosing both parents.

It was up to Dez to raise Ally after that, but he couldn't have done it without the help of Mrs. Baker-Nana, they called her. She had been Ally's nanny since she was a little girl and since Dez practically live in the Dawson's home, Nana had been another mother figure to him. Nana was now the one who took care of the Dawson manor and supervised all the servants of the estate. Dez could still see Nana shaking her finger at him before they left for London, her brown eyes wide with concern.

"Now, you be keeping an eye on my baby Ally here, Dezzy-cakes," she had reminded him for the third time that morning. "You don't be letting her go falling in love with one of those London gentry. I don't care for the likes of those London dandies with their uppity ways, so you don't go bringing any of them home."

Ally had laughed and mocked Nana as she got into the coach. "Shame on you, Nana. Why would I be falling in love with a London dandy? Don't be silly, Nana. I won't. Right, Dallas?"

Dallas Centineo, who had come to see them off, lowered his head in embarrassment, but Dez could tell that that he wasn't happy about Ally's journey to the city.

Dallas lived with his father, Lord Centineo, on a neighboring estate. Since there were no girls of Ally's age living nearby, she and Dallas had been constant companions since childhood. Dez and Lord Centineo had always hoped they might marry someday. But Dallas,with his dark brown hair and light brown eyes, was only 6 month older than Ally and was still a boy in Dez's eyes. But, perhaps he would mature soon, and maybe, just _maybe_, Ally would wait for him, if she loved him._  
><em>

Who knows how the mind of a woman works, Dez thought absently. He didn't even understand Ally's feelings for Dallas: whether she felt only friendship for him, or something more. He must remember to ask her about it later, but she would probably be busy the next few weeks that he wouldn't have a chance.

Dez smiled, imagining the surprised faces of the young men who would seek Ally out when they discover that Ally wasn't only beautiful, but intelligent as well. Dez chuckled to himself, recalling the heated argument that her parents had over Ally's education. They had compromised, and Ally was schooled like any other man , but was also taught the feminine arts of sewing and cooking whenever her mother could find her.

Yes, Allyson Marie Dawson was educated and she was beautiful, but she had her faults. Her downright stubbornness was one fault she had inherited from Penny Dawson, her mother and Dez's older sister, who would stand her ground on any subject if she felt herself in the right.

Dez sighed, thinking how hectic the next two weeks would be. Well, it would only be two weeks. He dozed off then, as the coach continued along the lonely road to London.

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

Dez and Ally were still asleep when their coach pulled up in front of the two-story house on Portland Place. The sun had just edged over the horizon, turning the sky from pink to soft blue.

Ally awakened when the driver opened the door of the coach. "We've arrived, Miss Allyson," he said apologetically, and went to take down the luggage from the back of the sturdy vehicle.

Ally sat up and and straightened her hair then smoothed her dress and glanced at Dez, who was still sleeping soundly across form her, his auburn hair lying softly across his high forehead. She smiled at the scene before her. Ally calls her uncle by his first name since he was more of a brother to her than an uncle. After all, they were just 8 years apart.

She shook his leg gently. "Dez, we're here! Wake up!" Slowly, Dez opened his blue eyes and smiled, running a hand through his hair as he sat up straight. Ally noticed that his eyes were bloodshot. He must not have slept very long last night. She was surprised that she had slept so soundly.

"Come on, Dez! You know how excited I am," she pleaded

Dez rubbed the sleep off from his eyes. "Slow down, sweetie," he laughed and booped his niece's nose. "The Maranos are probably still sleeping."

"But, I can unpack and get settled in, then spend the day exploring the city. I could go shopping and sight seeing," she said happily as she jumped out of the couch.

Dez sighed and followed his niece out of the couch, smiling fondly at Ally's excitement. They walked up the few stairs to a pair of large double doors, and Dez knocked loudly. "The whole house is probably asleep," he said, knocking again. But, the doors swung open wide, surprising both. A small, chubby woman with red cheeks and graying hair smiled out at them.

"You must be Dez Worthy and Allyson Dawson. Come in, come in. We've been expecting you."

They entered a small hallway, carpeted with an Oriental rug, with a stairway at the end. A mahogany table stood against one wall, laden with small, lacy figurines.

"I am Mrs. Williams, the housekeeper. You must be tired after your journey. Would you like to rest a bit before starting your day? Mr. and Mrs. Marano are still abed," she said cheerfully, leading them to the stairs.

"Dez probably could use more sleep, but I would just love a hot bath and then some breakfast, if it isn't too much trouble," Ally said as they reached the upstairs landing.

"No trouble at all, Miss Allyson," Mrs. Williams said. She showed their rooms and left.

The driver followed them up with the luggage, and then went tho tend the horses. Dez excused himself, saying a nap was just what he needed, when a young maid entered with water for Ally's bath.

"I'm Hannah, the upstairs maid," she said shyly as she went to the tub and poured the water in. "If there's anything you'll be needing, Miss Allyson, please just let me know," she added.

"Thank you, Hannah." Ally sent the small maid a grateful smile.

Ally surveyed the room. It was small compared to her bedroom at home, but beautiful. Plush carpet covered the floor and a gold-canopied bed in the middle of the room. There were two oak dressers by the bed and in the corner of the room was a single window, draped by burgundy velvet curtains.

Ally stripped from her clothing and stepped in to the lavender scented bath. Once she was all relaxed, Ally started thinking about how she had always dreamed about this trip. Her uncle had never agreed to take her before, insisting that she was still "too young." She had last asked him when she was just sixteen, and Dez, now a lieutenant, had joined her Majesty's Army and was now awaiting further orders.

She had lived her whole life in the Dawson Manor and had enjoyed the countryside, running wild and free with her stallion. She remembered how Dallas and her would hide in the stables and sometimes hear old Andrew, the head groom, cussing out like a sailor. She had learned the most unladylike words from the old man.

Ally finished bathing and dressed in a cool cotton dress with floral patterns. She looked at her own reflection on the mirror and smiled to herself. She loved how the floral dress swayed as she playfully twirled. Combing out her long brown locks, Ally finally finished getting ready and headed down for breakfast.

She found the dining room through one of the doors off the hall. John was sitting on one of the chairs of the huge table with Damiano and Ellen Marano. She could smell the sweet smell of turkey and apple turnovers, for the table was laden with them and with eggs and muffins.

"Allyson, my dear. I can't tell you how pleased I am to have you and your uncle here," Ellen Marano smiled, her eyes radiating nothing but kindness. "Come, dear. Come and join us. We were just telling your uncle about the parties we have been invited to and there is a grand ball for you to attend before your stay is over."

Damiano Marano chimed in and said, "There will be a formal dinner tonight at a friend's house. Don't worry, dear, the younger crowd will be there."

Damiano and Ellen Marano were in their forties and, a cheerful and robust couple who were always on the go and loving every minute of it. Dez and Ally had known them since they were children, for they have been close friends with their family.

"I can't wait to get out and see the city!" Ally said enthusiastically, putting one of each dish on her plate. "Will you join me, Ellen?"

"Of course, dear. We'll go to Bond Street. It's just around the corner and the place is packed with shops."

"I thought I would join you guys, since I couldn't get back to sleep. I have to pick up some things, anyways," Dez remarked. He wasn't about to let Ally go into the city without him, even if Ellen was along.

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

They spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon going from one shop to another. They went to a couple of book stores which amazed Ally. The book stores contained tall shelves, filled with piles and piles of books. Ally pictured herself as Bell as she climbed on the tall ladder, touching the books' spines in amazement. They also went to several shops to get Ally's measurements. The dress makers promised that her orders would be delivered to the Marano's house as soon as possible. It will approximately take 4 days for the dresses to be completed. They finally returned home and had a light lunch and napped.

That evening everyone's eyes were on Dez Worthy and Ally Dawson as they made their entrance at the dinner party. They were a quite pair with their striking good looks. Ally felt out of place with her deep-violet evening gown, because all the other young women were wearing light pastels. But, she was reassured when Dez whispered "You outshine them all, Ally."

Their hosts took them around to meet the other guests, and Ally enjoyed every moment of it. The women were all over Dez, laughing at his crazy jokes, Ally grinning at the sight. Typical Dez, she mused. What surprised her and slightly scared her were the way the men in the party looked at her, like they were undressing her with their eyes.

The dinner was served in a large dining room , with two huge chandeliers hanging above the table. Ally was seated between two gentlemen who lavished her with far too many compliments. The man on her left, Elliot Sanders, had an annoying habit of taking hold of her hand while talking to her. The man on her right, Gavin Young, had an annoying accent and kept following her around like a lost puppy. The two men competed for her attention, each boasting and trying to outdo the other.

After the meal was finished, the women retired to the drawing room and left the men to their brandy and cigar. Ally would've preferred to stay with the men and discuss politics and other world affairs but she was ushered in to the drawing room by a couple young women. Different kinds of gossip circled the room and Ally sighed, looking for a spot where she could sit down and avoid everyone.

"You know, my dear, that man has insulted every pretty young girl that his brother, Kyle Moon, has introduced to him. It's not human the way he shuns them," Ally overheard from a blonde haired girl say to her plump friend.

"It's true that he doesn't seem interested in women. He will not even dance. Sometimes, I even wonder if he's even the slightest bit attracted to women," the plump friend replied to her blonde friend.

"How could you say that? When he looks so-_so heavenly_! Every eligible young woman would love to land him-no matter how badly he treats them."

Ally wondered slightly who the two women were talking about, but she really didn't care. She was immensely relieved when she saw Dez. He told her it was time for them to go.

In the couch on the way home, Dez smiled mischievously. "You know, Ally, three young men cornered me separately today and asked my permission to court you."

Ally grimaced and replied, "Really Dez? Did you scare them away and told them to leave me alone?"

Dez bursted out laughing and shook his head. It was so typical of Ally to shun away her admirers. She would rather read a book and explore the world than to be tied down into marriage.

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

The days flew by quickly for Ally, with parties, social gatherings and diners to attend. Elliot Sanders, one of the men she sat next to, had declared himself smitten for her and showered her with constant declarations of his love. He even asked Dez for her hand in marriage.

"Elliot Sanders asked you for my hand in marriage yesterday, and Gavin Young asked you today for my hand in marriage while you were out at the park," Ally ranted to Dez as soon as Dez told her about his encounter with Gavin Young that morning.

"These London men are quite impulsive, aren't they? It's ridiculous how they think every girl who comes to London is looking for a husband. And to declare the're in love when they hardly know me-it's absurd!" Ally stormed off at Dez who was more than amused by her outburst.

Tonight was going to be Ally's first ball. She had been looking forward to it and even saved her prettiest new gown for this night. She was as excited as a child with a new toy. She just hoped that Gavin Young and Elliot Sanders wouldn't be at the ball. If they were, she was determined to ignore them.

* * *

><p><strong>OH. MY. WORD. I am sooooo happy I am done with this chapter. It was tiring to type it, since I'm such a lazy ass. Anyways, Austin Moon will be making an appearance on the next chapter, so review away, people! :D D Wade tomorrooowwwwww yeaaaahhhh.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I can't believe this is the third chapter! Thank you for all your reviews and for motivating me to update :') For the reviewer that asked if Ally was a princess: No, Ally is not a princess. She lives in a wealthy family. Keep in mind that this is not a present day fic. Kind of like Titanic (quoted from Louder4Life) and Pride and Prejudice (quoted from a butthole). In this story, it is a monarch government, meaning the "President" is a Queen. This is fiction and an Alternate Universe, hence ****_NOT_**** all of it is real. Anywhoo! Austin Moon makes an appearance in this chapter. Read on, lovelies.**

**Note to ****_winkawinkamika_****: Here's the next chapter, woman. Have patience and thanks for being this story's number 1 supporter, even if you resorted into threatening me with your sharp buttocks and off-key singing. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own Ms. Lindsey's novel and the Austin and Ally characters.**

**Warnings: a bit OOC and some negative views from little golden toes and goose-pickle [if you got those references, high five]**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**_

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

Kyle Moon sat on his comfy chair, moodily staring out at the window of his study. He was brooding about his brother, Austin, for Kyle had never understood him. Austin had been a silent, withdrawn child, and living with their father these past years had not improved his disposition.

Austin had been discontent since returning to London a year ago from Kyle's wedding. Kyle had talked Austin into staying in England, hoping Austin would find a wife for himself, settle down, and start a family. But, Austin had become a barbarian after living with their father in the desert for so long. Kyle and his wife, Alexis, had introduced many young women to Austin but he only shunned them all.

Kyle simply couldn't understand Austin's attitude. He knew Austin could be charming and polite if he chose to be, for he had treated Alexis with utmost respect. But, Austin just didn't give a damn with what society thought of him. He refused to play the gentleman, no matter how it embarrassed Kyle.

Kyle recalled last night's events, shaking his head at the memory of Austin throwing a fit when he informed him about tonight's ball.

_"If you are planning on setting me up with more of this society's prissy misses, I swear, I would leave this town for good!" Austin shouted at Kyle, pacing back and forth angrily. "Listen here, little brother, and listen good. I could damn well get a woman whenever I want to, and if I do, it will only be for a night's pleasure with no strings attached. When will you get that through your damn thick head?!"_

_Kyle had scoffed back, rolling his eyes at his brother's disgusting ways. " And what if you fall in love? Will you ever get married?"_

_Austin laughed boisterously at the mention of him ever getting married or falling in love. "Me, fall in love? Well, I shall humor you then, little brother. If I do fall in love, then that is when I will finally marry."_

_Kyle smiled triumphantly, hearing those words from Austin was like wet firewood actually burning._

_"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, you fool. Don't get your hopes up. I have seen what this town has to offer and so far, I am not impressed."_

Well, Austin might be surprised at the ball tonight, Kyle thought, smiling to himself. He jumped out of his chair and ran upstairs three at a time. He was in a ecstatic mood as he knocked loudly on his brother's door. Without waiting for a response, Kyle stuck his head inside and saw Austin just sitting up on his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"It's time to get dressed, old man," Kyle said mischievously. "And wear your best tux. You want to charm all the ladies, don't you?" Kyle closed the door swiftly as a pillow slammed against it. He laughed loudly as he went down the hall to his room.

"What's so amusing, Kyle?" Alexis asked as he came into their room still laughing.

"I think Austin will meet his downfall, tonight at the ball," Kyle answered, a grin was plastered on his face as he picked up his wife and swung her in circles.

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

Austin Moon was annoyed. Yesterday, he had an argument with his brother about women and marriage, and now Kyle was at it again.

"Look at all the beauties you can choose from in this ballroom," his brother was saying with a twinkle in his brown eyes. "It's about time you settle down and give the Moons a heir."

Austin shot Kyle a murderous glare and slapped the back of his still laughing brother's head.

"Oww! What was—"

"Kyle, you bastard. Shut your trap and leave me the hell alone," Austin growled, his dark brown eyes glowered, sending chills down his brother's spine.

"But, Aus—"

"Do you expect me to pick a wife from one of these simpleminded hussies of society?" Austin said sarcastically, once again interrupting Kyle. There's not one here I would care to invite into my bedroom."

"Why, you disgu—"

"Kyle, Austin? What are you both doing there, standing like awkward men?" Alexis said, coming up to them.

Kyle quietly sulked to himself, aggravated that he was once again interrupted.

"Shame on you, Kyle, for keeping Austin away from all these pretty, young women," Alexis tutted her husband, then putting her arm around Kyle's.

It always amused Austin when Alexis referred to girls her own age as "young things." Alexis barely turned twenty and she was very lovely, with big cat-like eyes and light brown hair. Kyle had married her only last year.

Austin replied teasingly, "When I find a woman as lovely as you are, Alexis, I will be more than happy to waltz the night away."

Just then, Austin saw a woman, standing only three feet away. She was vision! He didn't know a woman could be that beautiful. She glanced at him before turning away, but in that moment, her image was etched in his mind forever.

Her eyes fascinated him—dark rings of brown, surrounding caramel brown centers. Her hair was a dark mass of elegant curls, framing her face. Her nose was straight and narrow—her lips, soft and alluring and made to be kissed. She wore a red satin ballgown. Her rounded breasts swelled above the sweetheart neckline of her dress. On her waist was a belt, bedazzled with rhinestones, emphasizing her slim waist. She was perfection.

Austin's gaze was interrupted by Kyle's hand, waving back and forth before his eyes. He finally looked at his grinning brother.

"Have you gone mad?" Kyle laughed,"or is it Miss Dawson who has caught your eye?"

Austin grinned back at his brother, finally glad, for once, of Kyle's scheming ways.

"Miss Allyson Dawson is currently staying at the Maranos with her uncle, Dez Worthy." If you deem her worthy of your time, would you like to meet her?"

Austin let out a chuckle and his lips curled up into a smirk. "Do you even have to ask, little brother?"

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

Ally noticed a blonde man staring rudely at her. She had overheard him earlier insulting all the young women in the room. She thought back to the night of her first ball and remembered some ladies talking about an ill-mannered man that was oh—_so __heavenly_. She looked back at him and she had to admit, the man was attractive. _Really _attractive, like he was some deity that graced the earth with his god like looks. Ally shook her head, ridding of such thoughts. She reminded herself that she lived a secluded life and have only met a few men. Ally noticed that the blonde man was coming toward her so she quickly turned and away and looked for Dez.

She found Dez by the refreshments, contently drinking his wine.

"Dez, would you come with me to the garden? It is awfully hot in here."

Dez smiled and held her arm around Dez's when she was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Miss Allyson Dawson."

Ally had no choice but to turn around. She looked up and saw a couple with the rude man from earlier. She caught the blonde man's stare and she was spell-bounded by his intense brown eyes, with hundreds of honey brown flecks in them. It seemed an eternity before she heard voices again.

"Miss Dawson, we met at the park yesterday—you mentioned you will be attending this ball. You do remember, don't you?"

Ally finally looked away from the handsome stranger's eyes and looked at the owner of the voice: the other man who had his wife, presumably, clinging to his arm. She racked her brain for yesterday's events and her eyes lit up when she finally remembered the pair.

"Oh my, yes, I do! I do remember. Kyle and Alexis Moon, if I remembered correctly?"

Kyle smiled and replied, "That is right, Miss Dawson," he paused and looked at the other man, "I would like to introduce you to my brother, Austin Moon." Kyle gestured to the man named "Austin Moon" and continued, "Mr. Worthy, Miss Dawson—my brother, Austin Moon."

Austin Moon shook Dez's hand, then kissed Ally's hand lightly, sending shivers up her arms.

"Miss Dawson, , I would be more than honored if you would agree to have the next dance with me," Austin Moon said, without letting go of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moon, but, my uncle and I were just about to leave for a stroll in the garden. It's so stifling hot in here." The words that came out her own mouth shocked Ally. She internally questioned her actions. Why was she explaining herself to this ass?

"Then you must let me escort you, with your uncle's consent, of course." Austin looked at Dez, smiling.

"Certainly, Mr. Moon. I have just seen an acquaintance who I would like to catch up with," Dez answered, taking his niece's hands off his arm and giving it to Austin. "You will be doing me of service, so you two go along now."

Ally sent her uncle a shocked looked, then glaring at him. How could he?! She thought, angrily. But, Austin Moon was already leading her though the crowd and towards the door leading to the garden. When they stepped outside, Ally immediately withdrew her hand from his. They both walked a few paces, with Ally walking faster than her companion.

"Allyson, your name is enchanting," Ally heard Austin's deep voice say from behind her. "Is the heat your way of getting me outside, alone?" Ally heard Austin's chuckle and it did not amuse her one bit.

She turned to face him very slowly with her hands on her hips and sparks flying from her eyes. Irritation and anger radiated off the petite girl's body.

"You insufferable, cad! How dare you? Your ego astounds me. Are you sure that this "simpleminded hussy of society" is worthy enough to invite into your bedroom?"

Ally missed the shocked look on Austin's face when she turned around and stalked back into the ballroom. She also missed the slow grin that replaced the shocked look.

I'll be damned damned, he thought, shaking his head. She was no "simpleminded hussy of society." She's a little spitfire. He closed his eyes and saw her before him, and he knew that he must have her. But, he certainly was off to a bad start, for she had taken an immediate dislike on him. Well, he wouldn't give up. One way or another, he would have her.

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

Austin walked back into the ballroom to find Ally with her uncle. He watched her all night, but she managed to avoid meeting his eyes. He decided to keep his distance, for there was no point in making matters worse than they already were. He would give her a chance to calm down tonight, and start anew tomorrow. Oh yes, it was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>AUSTIN MOON, YOU CREEP! Tsk tsk. Follow me on twitter at <span><em>yayiloveyellow<em> and tumblr [ _yayiloveyellow . tumblr . com ]_** **? ****You know guys, sometimes I wish I was on the other end, reading this story, not writing it. _*le sigh*_ Yes, I am a lazy ass. Tell me what you think by clicking the review button below! [mobile] or by filling out the form down below if you're using a computer/laptop. Oooh! Please do include in your reviews if you read this via your phone or the computer/laptop. XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I have many reasons actually, the main one being that I'm just a lazy ass. I'm sooo sorry! Also, I blame my feels. I've been watching a bunch of sappy videos, mainly Auslly, Raura and Bemmet videos. Plus, R5's ****_Heart Made Up on You_**** EP just came out a couple of days ago. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to two people; ****_winkawinkamika_**** for bugging me to update by threatening me and ****_Louder4life _****for being a regular reviewer and this story's first reviewer [ I heard about your father, condolonces to you and your family. ] Thank you for the support you're giving to this story! (':**

**Also, I have posted a new oneshot. The title is Austin's Got Talent.**

**Warnings: somewhat OOC**

**Twitter and Tumblr: at yayiloveyellow/yayiloveyellow . tumblr . com **

**Favor: Want me to update quicker? Well, all you have to do is vote for Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia in ****_winkawinkamika's_**** poll in her profile, or you can review this on her story, ****_Just an Accident, _****"Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia"**** At least 5 people, please. *hearts***

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the Captive Bride...<em>

_Austin walked back into the ballroom to find Ally with her uncle. He watched her all night, but she managed to avoid meeting his eyes. He decided to keep his distance, for there was no point in making matters worse than they already were. He would give her a chance to calm down tonight, and start anew tomorrow. Oh yes, it was far from over._

**_Chapter_****_ 4_**

**.**

**..**

_**Captive Bride**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

The sun was high over the trees when Ally finally crawled from her bed. She slipped on her comfy slippers and put on her robe and looked over to the window, wondering what time it was. She had tossed and turned last night after she come home from the ball. Hazel brown eyes kept staring back at her all night. She wanted to slap Austin Moon's annoying, handsome face.

Austin Moon was tall, lean and muscular. She felt like a mouse compared to him with her 5 feet and 2 inches stature. The man was quite tan, standing him apart from the lily-white, London dandies. _And_ his hair—_oh his hair_ ; the way they were sexily tousled, completing his _Sex God_ look, did things to her. Ally didn't know if she wanted to vomit or run her hands through those blonde locks.

What's the matter with you, Allyson? She scolded herself. Why can't you get that man out of your thoughts? He is rude and arrogant, plus he insulted you! But, you continue to think about him. Well, you won't be seeing that bastard again if you can help it.

Ally's growling stomach distracted her from her thoughts. She went to her wardrobe, picking a yellow summer dress then started getting ready.

Ally walked into the dining room to find Mrs. Williams and one of the downstairs maid, clearing away what looked like to be remains of lunch.

"Why, Miss Allyson, we were beginning to wonder if you were ill. Would you like me to prepare you some lunch?" Mrs. Williams asked.

Ally sat down and smiled. "Whip me up anything, please. I'm starving."

The older woman smiled and nodded at Ally then proceeded to make Ally's meal.

"Oh, Miss Allyson, I almost forgot," said Mrs. Williams, as she poured Ally a cup of tea, "there's been a gentleman whose been coming here—_three_ times already. He's quite persistent. I believe his name was Mr. Austin Moon."

Ally scrunched up her nose in annoyance that the bastard had come for her. A knock on the mansion doors interrupted the moment.

"Oh, that must be him again," Mrs. Williams said, gazing at the manor's mahogany doors.

Ally let out an unladylike grunt and huffed out in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. "If it's Mr. Moon again, please tell him that I am not well."

Mrs. Williams gave Ally a hesitant smile and said, "Very well then, Miss Ally. But this Mr. Austin Moon is an awfully handsome gent." The older lady winked at the young Dawson girl and proceeded to answer the door.

Ally's face turned crimson at Mrs. Williams's comment. She had already admitted to herself that Austin was indeed a fine specimen, albeit grudgingly.

Mrs. Williams came back with the news, a sly smile present on her face. "Well, it was Mr. Moon. He told me to tell you that he hopes you feel better soon, isn't that sweet oh him, Miss Allyson?" She said, a look of adoration on her eyes. "Too bad, you aren't interested. But, oh well."

Ally flashed Mrs. Williams a grateful smile then thanked her for understanding, "Thank you, Mrs. Williams. Oh well, indeed."

Dez and her will be leaving tomorrow, so she wouldn't have to see Mr. Moon again. A short pang of an unidentified emotion hit Ally as she thought of never seeing the blonde man again. Shaking her head vigorously, Ally tried to rid of such thoughts. _What the hell, s_he thought.

Ally heard the front doors of the house open then close, and Dez appeared in the doorway. "So, you finally managed to pull yourself out of bed. I waited for you this morning, but gave up at noon," Dez said, leaning against the doorway.

"I also ran into one of my friends in my regiment. He and his wife invited us for dinner tonight, along with their other friends. How does leaving at 6:00 sound?"

Ally nodded and absorbed all of the things her uncle said. She needed to get out of the Marano's house. It was her last day in London, after all. "That'll be fine, Dez."

"I also met Mr. Moon outside. He said he had called for you, but you weren't feeling well. Is anything the matter?" Dez asked, worry etched on his face.

"No, no, no, nothing to worry about, Dez. I just don't want to his face, is all," Ally reassured Dez, smiling cheekily at her uncle.

"Well, we leave tomorrow. This is your last chance to find a husband, Ally."

A look of disgust appeared on Ally's face then slapped her uncle's arm. "Dez, you know I didn't come here to look for a husband! The last thing I want is to be tied down and enslaved by wifely duties. When I find a man who will treat me as an equal, then perhaps I shall consider marriage." The frustrated girl then tilted her chin up high and huffed in annoyance.

Dez just looked at his niece in amusement and shook his head, "Okay, Ally, I don't know, knowing men of this time, I wish you luck in your search." He then gave Ally a playful wink then proceeded to head to his room, complaining about how he had fallen to a puddle of mud earlier during his walk to the park.

Ally smiled fondly at her uncle. She knew he meant well, but so far, marriage was far from her mind. Her family now consisted of Dez, Nana and her stallion, Pickles. They were the ones who were there for her; the ones who stood by her when her parents died. She loved them all so dearly. Now, with Dez's purchase of a commission in her Majesty's army, she planned on going with him. He was currently on leave and waiting for further orders. Ally knew that Dez didn't plan on making the army his career, he just wanted to do his part for his country before settling down.

Ally then asked Hannah, the upstairs maid, to prepare her a bath. Baths relaxed her and she needed some relaxing after the whole Austin Moon fiasco.

**.**

**..**

_**Captive Bride**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Ally decided to take special care of her attire for the evening, since this would be her last day in London. She chose a dark-burgundy evening dress and piled her dark curls into an elaborate updo, with a few curls down, framing her face. She then attached a pearl and diamond studded comb in her hair then clasped a matching necklace on her neck. Ally then stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, she felt self-conscious a lot of times, after all, everyone had their own insecurities. But, looking at herself in the mirror and how grown up she looked, confidence surged in her body, leaving her feeling giddy. She then mentally repeated a mantra on her head; _ Just have a good time, Allyson. Deep breaths._

A knock on the door interrupted Ally's primping. Dez called out from outside her door, "I will be waiting for you outside the house, Ally."

She then replied an okay and that she was almost done. Ally stood up from the vanity chair and proceeded to go down stairs. She was greeted by awes and praises by the maids and the Marano's when she descended down the stairs. Ally thanked them all and opened the front doors and was met by Dez's admiring gaze.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ally, shall we go?" Dez gave Ally his right arm, which she accepted happily, not before doing a curtsy playfully.

Dez and Ally boarded the coach and had small talk on the way to the dinner. They arrived at the house and was greeted by the two hosts. Brandon and Joy Ensslinn met them at the door and and Dez introduced them to Ally. Joy Ensslinn was a friendly and sweet lady who had brown eyes and curly brown hair, and like her name, she had a joyous aura surrounding her. Brandon, her husband, was tall and quite lanky, but he looked mysterious with his brooding dark eyes and black hair. Brandon and Dez met in the army and were in the same regiment, which led them to become good friends.

"You two are the last guests to arrive, everyone is in the drawing room," Brandon said, leading the way.

When they entered the drawing room, Ally couldn't help but see _him. _He was the tallest person in the room. Oh damn, she thought, he would spoil her last evening in London!

Austin Moon saw Allyson as soon as she entered the room. She turned away with contempt when she saw him. Well, he didn't expect an easy conquest. She did seem to hate him last night.

It was sheer luck running into Dez Worthy this afternoon and learning from him that he and his niece would be here tonight. Kyle knew the Ensslinn's and was able to get himself and Austin an invitation. Austin also learned from Dez that this was their last night in London, so he had to work fast. He hoped that Allyson wouldn't be so affronted by his boldness, but he had no choice other than trying to win her over tonight. He would much rather take Allyson to his home and make her his wife whether she protested or not, in the manner of his father's people. But, he knew he couldn't do that, not here in England. He had to try to win her affections the civilized way.

He sighed, cursing the lack of time. But, perhaps Allyson Dawson would oblige to his request. He wasn't a bad catch, after all. Smirking at the thought, Austin was still annoyed. He still only had one day to win her over, the odds were against him. Damn, why hadn't he met her sooner?

Joy Ensslinn drew Ally towards Austin. "Miss Dawson, I would like to introduce—"

She was cut off abruptly.

"We've met," Ally said contemptuously.

Joy Ensslinn looked startled, but Austin made an arrogantly graceful bow, took Ally's arm firmly, and walked her out onto the balcony. She resisited, but, he was sure she wouldn't cause a scene.

When they reached the railing, she whirled to face him defiantly. Her eyes sparkled wildly, and her voice was cold and harsh.

"Really, Mr. Moon? I thought I made myself quite clear, last night, but since you don't seem to understand, let me enlighten you. I don't like you. You are a rude and conceited man, and I find you quite intolerable. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going back to join my uncle." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Ally, wait," he demanded huskily, forcing her to look into his brown orbs.

"I really don't think we have anything to say to each other, Mr. Moon. And please refrain from calling me Ally, only people I like are allowed to." She turned to leave again, but Austin still grasped her hand in his. She faced him once more, stomping her foot in fury.

"Let go of my hand!" She demanded.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say, Ally," he answered, pulling Ally's body closer to his.

Enraged and completely ticked off at this point, Ally let out a scowl and screeched, "How dare—"

"I dare anything I damn well please. Now, shut up and listen to me." He was amused at the look of disbelief written on her lovely face. "I spoke rudely about the young ladies last night simply to quiet my matchmaking brother. I never wanted to marry until I first saw you. Ally, I want you. I would be honored if you would consent to be my wife. I would give you anything you want—jewels, beautiful gowns, my estates."

She was looking at him with disbelief and and fury. She opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. And then he felt the sting of her hand across his cheek.

"I have never been insulted in my—"

But, Austin didn't let her finish. He gathered her in his arms and silenced her words with a deep, penetrating kiss. He held her tightly against him, feeling her breasts pressed on his chest, crushing the breath from her body. She was struggling to free herself, but her efforts only increased his desire.

Then, unexpectedly, Ally went limp in his arms which threw he off guard. Austin thought she had fainted but winced when he felt a sharp pain in his shin. He released her instantly to grab his leg, and when he looked up, he saw Ally running into the drawing room. He saw her go to her uncle, who left to go say something to the hosts. Then, Dez escorted his niece outside the room.

Austin could still feel her lips on his. With desire still rushing through his veins, he ran to the balcony's railing, seeing Ally and Dez climb into their coach and drive off. He watched till they were out of sight, then went to Kyle and asked him to make excuses to the hosts. He was in no mood to suffer through dinner. Kyle started to protest, but Austin was already on his way out of the drawing room.

He should have know better, Austin told himself. He had pleaded to her like a fool. Well, that would be the last time. He'd never explain himself to a woman before, and he never would again. To think he actually thought to win her over in one night. She was not some scullery maid who would jump at the chance to be rescued from drudgery. Ally was a lady born to luxury. She didn't need the wealth he could give her.

He should have gone to her home, in the Dawson manor, and courted her slowly. But, that wasn't his way. Besides, he had never courted a woman before. He was used to getting what he wanted immediately, and he wanted Ally Dawson.

**.**

**..**

_**Captive Bride**_

**..**

**.**

Ally was shaking uncontrollably when she ran back into the drawing room. She could still feel Austin Moon's lips on hers, his arms holding her pinned against him. So that was how a man kissed a woman. She had always wondered what it felt like to be kissed. She hadn't expected the feeling Austin Moon has aroused in her; a feeling that both frightened and excited her.

Luckily, she had remembered what her mother had once told her; if a man forcefully took his way with her, pretend to faint and then kick him as hard as she could. It had worked, she then thanked her mother silently for that.

Ally calmed herself as her uncle talked to the hosts. She had told Dez that she had a splitting headache and wanted to depart from the dinner early. When he came back, they left for their carriage. Looking up, she saw Autin Moon on the balcony, watching them leave.

To think the bastard wanted her and asked her to marry him, knowing she hated his guts! Of all the nerve, the outright audacity!

Now, that she was safely away from Austin Moon, she was furious. She had only met him yesterday, and today he had asked her to marry him—without one word of love. He had only declared that he _wanted _her. He was even more impulsive tha Gavin Young and Elliot Sanders. They, at least were gentlemen.

Thinking about it made her angrier. Austin Moon was no gentleman, he was a barbarian! She wanted to go right back to the balcony and slap the arrogant bastard's face.

Ally's feelings showed on her face, and Dez, who had been scrutinizing her quietly, finally interrupted her thoughts.

"Ally, what's the matter? Your eyebrows are scrunched up and you're pouting, plus you're kind of red."

Focusing her attention on Dez, Ally let out another unladylike scowl and answered heatedly. "Headache! Yes, I had a headache, and I left him in the balcony. Dez, that insufferably cad asked me to marry him!"

"Who did?" Dez asked calmly.

"Austin Moon, that's who! And he had the nerve to kiss me—right there on the balcony, unwillingly!"

Dez was amused, his blue eyes shone with hilarity. "It seems to me, that you have now met a man who knows what he wants and goes for it, Ally."

_Want._

That word triggered something in Ally's mind. "Yes, he wants me. He told me himself. His exact words actually. No mention of love, just want or lust!"

Dez laughed. It wasn't often that he saw his niece this flustered. She was angry as hell. Of course, if Austin had molested Ally he would've gone up to him and would bravely knock some sense into him, even though he knew he would most likely loose to a physical battle against the said man. I mean, the man had visible abs and quite muscled, Dez thought.

"You know what, Ally, more times than not, desire does come before love. Had Austin said he was in love with you, it probably would have been a lie. When a man finds a woman he can't live without, then he knows he's in love. I believe that love has to grow slowly and will take more time than just two days, or even two weeks. However, it seems that Austin Moon was prepared to love you, since he proposed marriage. Instead of getting so angry, maybe you should take it as a compliment."

Calming down, slowly, Ally leaned back on her seat and stared outside the window moodily. "Well, it doesn't matter now, anyways. I'll never see Austin Moon again and we're leaving tomorrow."

Dez smiled and took his niece's hand, rubbing soothing circles on her hand.

"Oh, Dez. I'm glad we're going home."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's for chapter 4! Remember, if you want me to update quicker, vote on <strong>**_winkawinkamika's_ ****poll! Or review on her story, _Just An Accident_, with Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia. **

**I'm on twitter and tumblr, lovlies: at yayiloveyellow/yayiloveyellow . tumblr . com *heats***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm a terrible at updating, I know. And to the reviewers that asked when will I be updating****—****TODAY IS THE DAY! :D So, this is kind of a filler chapter, it's like the calm before the storm kind of chapter. Anyways, I have decided to dedicate each chapter to a few people. For this chapter I dedicate this to ****_Suprina Juliette_**** for being a constant reviewer and a sweetheart, ****_XxMissWriter16xX_**** for your smile tugging and flattering review, ****to _Spencer . Dance _****for being so sweet and your reviews make me smile and to ****guest reviewer ****_Britbrat_**** for making me laugh out loud and I feel you, I read fanfics past midnight too XD**

**Winkawinkamika: Hey roomie! Here's the next chapter, sorry for the shortness but ehh. You know this is also dedicated to you, so please proceed stuffing your face. Ha! People think I'm funny here, L-O-L.**

**Twitter/Tumblr: yayiloveyellow**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the Captive Bride<em>

_Calming down, slowly, Ally leaned back on her seat and stared outside the window moodily. "Well, it doesn't matter now, anyways. I'll never see Austin Moon again and we're leaving tomorrow."_

_Dez smiled and took his niece's hand, rubbing soothing circles on her hand._

_"Oh, Dez. I'm glad we're going home."_

_**Chapter 5**_

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**..**

**.**

A pleasant breeze ruffled Ally's skirt as she and Dez boarded the ship to Cairo. Ally was shown to a small cabin that she would have to share with another woman. Dez would be in the cabin directly across from hers. After their luggage was brought aboard, Ally went on deck for a last look at England. As she watched the ship's crew hustling and preparing to cast off, Ally recalled the frantic haste of the morning.

Ally had been awakened from another restless sleep by loud pounding on her door. Her uncle entered the room and stood beside her bed, a forlorn expression on his handsome face. She noticed the paper he was holding as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

"They came this morning, Ally. I'm afraid I'll have to leave immediately."

"Who came?" She yawned. "What are you talking about?"

"My orders. They came sooner than expected," Daz replied, handing Ally the paper.

Ally read it slowly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Cairo? You're going to Egypt? That's thousands of miles away!"

Dez shot Ally an apologetic smile and took the paper out of his niece's hands. "Yes, I know. I have to leave in an hour. I'm sorry, Ally, I won't be able to go back home with you." Dez sighed at Ally's crestfallen face then affectionately petted her head.

"I'm going to miss you, kid."

A sly grin crossed Ally's lips. "No you won't, Dez. I'm going with you! I have decided for quite some time now, that I'll follow you wherever you're appointed to."

"That's ridiculous, Ally! What would you do on a military post in Egypt? The weather is miserable. It's blazing hot!" Dez then struck a pose; head tilted, and a hand on the hip, "You'd ruin your complexion!"

Throwing back the covers, Ally jumped out of her bed and faced Dez. "I'm going Dezmond Worthy, and that's all there is to it!" It was miserable last year when you were gone."

She then spun around, seeing her belongings neatly hanged and folded. Yes, Ally Dawson was organized. "Oh, we're wasting time. You get out of here while I pack and get dressed. I won't be long, I promise."

Ally pushed Dez out of the room and called Hannah, the upstairs maid, to help her pack. She had to hurry so John would have no excuse to leave her behind.

She was dressed and ready to leave in less than an hour. Dez made no objections and and even told her he was glad she was coming.

And now, they were about to cast off for a strange land Ally knew very little about.

Looking over the the other passengers, she found it strange how Dez was the only army officer on board.

"Ally, you should've waited for me. I don't want you on deck alone."

Ally was startled at his words, but relaxed as Dez joined her at the rail. "Oh, Dez. You're being a mother hen. I'm perfectly fine here. Stop worrying now, will you?"

Dez shook his head. It was so like Ally to want independence. Well, he was sure Ally could handle herself, but she was in an unfamiliar place with quite a number of men aboard. He was just worried about her safety.

"Nevertheless, during the journey, I would feel more comfortable if you had someone to escort you."

Ally just smiled lovingly at her uncle. She understood why her uncle was worried. It was natural for him to worry about her. He was so caring and she loved him dearly. Giving in to her uncle's requests, she nodded and said "If you insist."

Scanning her surroundings again, Ally brought up her question earlier. "I was thinking how strange it is that there are no other officers on board."

"We usually do travel together, I was wondering the same thing. We'll see once we're in Cairo."

Ally's eyes shone with excitement, bouncing up and down a little. "Maybe they want you for something special!"

"I doubt that, Ally, but we'll find out once we land." Dez put his arm around Ally's shoulder as they watched England fall behind them as the ship sailed out to the sea.

**.**

**..**

_**Captive Bride**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

It was a long, boring journey for Ally. She hated confinement and the ship offered few pastimes. She at least made friends with her cabin mate, Ms. Erika de Sousa. Erika was Ally's age, with reddish brown waves and hazel eyes. She was a petite young woman and very motherly. Erika was only two years older than her and had visited England for summer. She was returning to Egypt to visit her fiancé who was colonel of the of the regiment where Dez was posted. But, Erika couldn't tell Ally why her uncle was being sent to Cairo. She only knew that the others were supposed to leave in a month.

Since there could be no answers until the journey was over, Ally put the mystery out of her mind until then. She spent much time reading on her cabin or on deck. Ally was also thrilled to discover that the ship had a small library. She would frequently visit the library and she found it quite interesting how there were quite a lot of books about the tribes that hid in the Arabian Desert. The tales ranged from nightly raids to captives being turned into slaves.

The days rolled slowly by without incident. Ally could hardly believe it when they finally reached Egypt. The weather had turned much hotter as they moved south, and she was grateful for the newly bought summer clothes she packed.

Their ship docked in Alexandria the following morning, Ally couldn't wait to put her feet on solid earth again, but the dock was so crowded with Egyptians and disembarking passengers that she would have to fight her way to get through the crowded mass.

Dez and Ally were standing on deck with their luggage when Erika came up and took Ally's hand. "Ally, sweetheart, remember when we discussed your uncle's orders? My fiancé , Colonel Carter, will be meeting me here. He might know about your uncle's orders. If you would want to, both of you could stay with me until I locate him."

"Yes, of course! I'm dying to know and I'm sure Dez is too."

Erika de Sousa waved to a gentleman in his mid twenties, who must be her fiancé, the colonel. They walked down the gangplank toward him. Colonel Carter embraced Erika and kissed her full on the lips. The colonel was lean but his stature was muscled, him being in the army and all. He had brown, wavy tresses and bright blue eyes. His sun kissed tan and one dimpled cheek made him quite a catch.

_Not as attractive as Austin._

The small voice in Ally's head had the poor girl red as a tomato. She scolded herself for being flustered and was irritated with how the bastard had left such an impression. _Psh, cocky bastard.__  
><em>

The colonel's affectionate words towards his fiancé snapped Ally away from her thoughts.

"It was awfully lonely here without you, love," the colonel said, holding Erika closely.

"I've missed you too, love." Erika replied, giving the colonel another peck on the lips. "I would like you to meet Lieutenant Dez Worthy and his niece, Miss Ally Dawson." She looked at the duo and nodded towards her fiancé, "This is my fiancé, Colonel Carter."

Dez and the colonel saluted each other. "What on earth are you doing here a month early, Lieutenant? The replacements aren't expected to arrive until next month," Colonel Carter said.

Dez replied, "I was hoping you could answer that question for me, sir."

"What? You mean to tell me that you don't know why you're here? Do you have your orders with you?"

"Yes, sir." Dez pulled out his orders from the inside of his coat and handed them to the colonel.

After Colonel Carter read the orders, he looked at Dez with a puzzled expression. "Sorry, son, but I can't help you. All I can tell you is that _we _didn't send for you. Do you have any enemies in England who might have wanted you out of the country?"

Dez looked shocked. "I have not thought about that, sir. I have no enemies that I know of."

"This is most unusual, but now that you're here, you must join us for some refreshments," Colonel Carter said, drawing his fiancé's arm through his. "The train for Cairo doesn't leave for another 2 hours."

Colonel Carter led the way through the crowd to a small café. They had a leisurely lunch in an open patio and then left for the station.

The train ride was hot and uncomfortable. It amused Ally that with all the trains in England, she had to come halfway across the world to ride on one. She chatted with Erika most of the time and both were currently seating in a comfortable saloon. "I've heard there are many dangerous out-laws in the desert. Is it true that tribes surrounding the desert make their captives into slaves?" Ally asked Erika curiously.

"It's all quite true, dear," Erika replied. "But, don't worry about it. The tribes fear Her Majesty's Army. They hide in the Arabian Desert, which is quite far from Cairo." Erika then shot Ally a playful look. "Why? Are you scared to be kidnapped? Or do you fantasize to be kidnapped by some hunk of a man and be taken as his love slave?"

Ally let out a snort then both girls fell into a heap of giggles.

"Oh, Erika. That would _never _happen. Plus, I don't want any lover soon. I'm not searching for love as of right now. Plus being held into captivity? I would rather eat nails than to be enslaved by some man."

Erika smiled fondly at Ally. She was very easy to get along with. She wrapped her hands around Ally's and rubbed it affectionately. "Someday, dear. You're going to find the love of your life. He might come unexpectedly and he might not be who you've pictured exactly, but just remember that no one, not even you, can control the course of true love."

Ally smiled gratefully at her new friend. She was glad for her advice, really. "I promise to tell you, once he comes."

The two girls continued chatting for a while then decided to retire for bed.

Ally's room was at the opposite end of the hall from Dez's. She went into her room where a hot bath awaited her. She shed her clothes off and slid into the tub. The heat and the crowded railway car had made her feel sticky and wet, making it absolutely heavenly as the hot water and lavender scented bath soothed her body.

After her bath, Ally got dressed and climbed up her bed. The hot bath relaxed her and the warm blankets made her sigh. She lay there on her bed and let sleep overtake her senses.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 5 for you guys! Your reviews make me happy and I'm currently typing up the next chapter. *Hearts*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas ya filthy animals.**

_**Warnings: rated M for themes, lime, slight violence and OOC**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miss Lindsey's book and the Austin & Ally characters**

**Twitter: yayiloveyellow**

**Tumblr: yayiloveyellow**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>_ on the Captive Bride_

_Ally's room was at the opposite end of the hall from Dez's. She went into her room where a hot bath awaited her. She shed her clothes off and slid into the tub. The heat and the crowded railway car had made her feel sticky and wet, making it absolutely heavenly as the hot water and lavender scented bath soothed her body._

_After her bath, Ally got dressed and climbed up her bed. The hot bath relaxed her and the warm blankets made her sigh. She lay there on her bed and let sleep overtake her senses._

**_Chapter 6_**

**.**

**..**

_**Captive Bride**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Sometime in the middle of the night Ally was awakened from a peaceful sleep by a noise in her room. She opened her eyes to see a tall figure standing above her. Ally wondered what on earth Dez was doing standing beside her bed looking down at her in the dark.

_Wait._

The guy had something covering his face and _why on earth would Dez be in the room with something covering his face? _ Realization dawned on Ally, but before she could let out a scream, a huge hand clamped down over her mouth. She tried to push him away, but the man was too strong for her.

Suddenly, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, crushing her body against his and running his free hand boldly up and down her side.

_Dear Lord._

She thought frantically.

_He's going to rape me!_

Ally started to struggle violently, but her attacker dropped her back on the bed and quickly bound a gag over her mouth, tying it tightly behind her head. He pulled a sack over her head and pushed it down over her body, tying it around her knees. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

Ally tried kicking her feet to throw him off balance, but he bounced her up in the air, so that Ally's breath was knocked out of her as she landed back on his shoulder. She could tell he was walking and she heard the bedroom door open and close. They seemed to be descending the stairs, she then felt a slight breeze touch her bare feet. They must be outside.

_What is this man going to do to me? Did I come to this forsaken country just to die—and how will I die? Will I be raped?! Why did I ever—Dez! Oh, Dez will be devastated! I have to get away!_ Ally frantically tried to kick and squirm, trying to get away from the evil man's clutches. All that did was make the man walk faster.

Ally heard the man speak in a different language.

_He must be a native!_

The man handed her to another person who laid her over something. Ally kept squirming, trying to get away. She felt someone whack something beside her, making her yelp. Boisterous laughter soon followed. She then felt herself bounce up and down, like she was riding a horse, but she felt like she was a sack of potato, lying across the horse. A hand was pressed into her back, as if the person was afraid she will fall. Ally hysterically laughed in her mind, why would the man care.

Ally's heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would burst. _Where was he taking me?_ She wondered, then it dawned on her. Of course—they would be going to the desert. What better place to rape a woman than the desert—where her futile attempts of screaming wouldn't be heard. They could easily dispose of her body too!

Ally listened closely to her surroundings, noting how there were multiple hooves clapping against the earth_. They must be riding with other men. Was this going to be a gang rape?! _Ally's thoughts screeched.

They rode for hours, Ally lost track of time. Her hair was tangled over her face and her stomach ached from the position she was in. They were taking her farther into the desert, but suddenly, they halted.

It's going to happen now, she thought frantically as she was lowered to the ground. When she felt no hands on her, she tried to run. Ally fell forward on her knees, forgetting that the sack was tied around her knees. Feeling humiliated, Ally started whimpering for that was all she can do. She would have been crying hysterically if she hadn't had the gag in her mouth. Her toes sank into the cold desert sand.

Ally felt the rope being untied at her knees and she lunged forward, trying to escape again, but strong arms pulled her back and she was trapped in between the man's arms and broad chest. She was imprisoned from the man's arms and she felt the man deeply chuckle. He lifted her up onto the horse then mounted behind her. She was at least going to ride upright this time.

But, why were they riding again? Why hadn't they done anything to her? Realization struck Ally. They must have been planning on selling her as a slave! That was probably it, she thought miserably. They would use her and sell her for profit. She had always said that she would be a slave to **no **man in marriage. But, now she would be a real slave—to a master who could do anything he wanted to her and have no say in the matter.

The hours dragged on slowly until Ally began to see light through the rough material of the sack and she knew it must be dawn. She thought of Dez and of his misery when he finds out of her disappearance.

Where were they taking her? Ally could feel the sweat trickling down her sides and legs as the day grew hotter. They were far out in the desert, Ally could feel the hot wind caressing her bare feet.

Finally, they stopped. Ally was lowered to the ground again, her legs a bit numb. The sun blinded her for a second as someone pulled the sack up over her head. When she could see again, she saw a short native. The man handed her a robe, a cloth and a rope. Ally looked at him questioningly and the man pointed to the cloth and said "_Kufiyah." _He then untied the gag from her mouth and left.

There were about 3 men; two short men and one huge man who was watering the horses. The native who gave her the cloth and rope then handed her some bread and water. Ally took the offering and gladly ravished the food. She was starving.

When Ally was done eating, the huge man came up to her and disposed of her trash. Ally observed the huge man and noted how he was much taller than most natives. He had the cloth similar to hers covering his face so she couldn't see what he looked like. The man then helped her put her robe on and arranged the _K__ufiyah _on her head. He then led her to the shade and pushed her down the sand.

Terrified, Ally shrank from him. But the big man just laughed harshly and left to help his companions. They fed the horses under the shade and the rest of the men sat down to eat. The tallest man went to grab something and returned with a rifle. Fear consumed Ally as she saw the man walk with the weapon in his hands.

_Is he going to shoot me?! Dear God, please! Dez would be so devastated._

I swallowed my eminent sobs and sat up straighter. To my relief, the man turned left and stood on a rock, obviously standing guard. Ally let out sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from her forehead then gathering her hair and putting it on her left side. She felt so exhausted her eyelids were drooping. Ally internally debated whether she should stay awake in case an opportunity for her to escape opens, but her fatigued body was slowly sagging into a fetal position, eventually, Ally succumbed into deep sleep.

**.**

**..**

**_Captive Bride_**

**_.._**

**_._**

They rode for three more nights, resting during the hottest part of the days. They started to climb out of the desert. Ally could see trees around them, the air also became significantly cooler. They must be going high up the mountains, which explained the cooler weather. She wished desperately that this living nightmare was truly just a bad dream. Soon, she would wake up back in the boat, with Dez softly knocking on her cabin door, waking her up for breakfast. She truly wished that she was just in a state of deep slumber and couldn't tell her dream apart from reality. How she wished that this was just some twisted nightmare. But, Ally knew, even if she denied it, that this was reality. She was truly kidnapped by barbarians and only God knows what's in store for her future.

A fire blazed up ahead of them, catching Ally's attention away from her deep thoughts. One of the men with her shouted something and the group slowed down, passing through the trees that had shrouded them into darkness. They arrived into some sort of camp. There were five tents, one larger than the rest, circled around the fire. Shadows danced around the camp for the fire was the only source of light. Four men with huge smiles on their faces approached the men who surrounded Ally, soon engaging into conversations filled with what seemed to be pats of congratulations and hearty laughter. Ally's gaze landed behind the chattering men. There were women peeking their heads outside of the tents, but they remained where they were.

Ally was lifted off her horse and was placed on the ground. The cold ground was soothing to her sore bare feet, tingles of pleasure shook her spine as she felt like melting into a puddle of goo. The idea of running right then entertained Ally's mind, but she wasn't stupid. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't get too far with all the people that lived in the camp seemed to be against her escaping. They were faster and stronger than her, especially in her weak state. If she wanted to escape, she'll have to think of a clever plan, outsmarting them seemed to be the ideal way to escape.

The tallest of the men that captured her led her to the largest tent and deposited her unceremoniously on a backless couch with low, rounded arms at each end. Quickly, Ally tried to compose herself by pushing her tangled locks away from her face and rubbed the dried off tears from her dirty face.

Ally scanned her surroundings and found the tent to be quite large inside, multicolored rugs adorned the floor. The tent was curtained on three sides with a sheer material through which she could see the bright flames of the fire, illuminating the inside of the tent. The fourth side of the tent was draped with a heavy material, slightly draped aside, making Ally see another room.

The main room (she assumed it was), was sparsely furnished. Another light blue, velvet couch faced the one she was sitting on, near the back of the tent, with a long, low table in between. A small cabinet was at the corner of the tent with a jeweled goblet and goatskin on top of it. Small, colorful pillows were scattered on the couch and on the floor.

Ally's tall captor stood from a distance in front of her, his broad back facing her as he removed his _kufiyah _and robe. He laid them on top of the cabinet and poured something from the goatskin into the goblet. The man wore some knee-length suede boots, a short tunic and loose fitting trousers tucked inside his boots.

"I can see that you're going to be very hard to manage, Ally-_cat._"

Ally was startled to hear the man speak in perfect English, irked with the pet name he'd given her, but his voice sent shiver down her spine. Something at the back of her head kept telling her that she's heard that voice before, somewhere.

"But," the man continued, "you're here now and you know that you belong to me, perhaps you will not try to run away so often."

_How dare he? The audacity. _Ally's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in irritation, but what added to fuel her anger was when the man faced her, hazel eyes boring into hers with his messy, mop of blonde hair and a smirk adorning his face.

Ally's sputtering state had him chuckling. "I've been waiting to see that look on your face, ever since you left me that night, Ally."

The petite girl's body shook in anger, her cheeks flushed, eyebrows knitted together and an accusing finger pointed at the man he believed was the demon's spawn.

"You!" She screamed. "What are you doing here and how _dare _you kidnap me and bring me to this forsaken place? My uncle will kill you, Austin Moon!"

"So, you're not afraid of me anymore, Ally? Just a moment ago you were crying and shaking. I don't think I would mind you begging and pleading for my mercy." Austin's eyes glinted mischievously as he looked down on the woman he desired.

"I would never give you the satisfaction, Mr. Moon." Hatred shone through Ally's eyes. She then stood up and demanded, "now, will you please tell me why you brought me here? If it's a ransom you want, my uncle will give you anything. I would like this matter handled quickly so I may get out of this place and your sickening company."

He smiled at her. His hazel eyes hypnotized her. Those golden flecks just held her on a trance. _Why did he have to be so damned handsome? _Ally thought irrelevantly.

"I suppose I should enlighten you about why I've brought you here." Austin sat down on the couch across form her and motioned for her to do the same. He sipped on his goblet and quirked an eyebrow. He seemed to be intently studying the young woman in front of him, languidly swirling the wine in his goblet.

"I don't usually explain myself to people, but I guess I can make you an exception." Austin smirked, as if he was trying to humor her. He leaned on the couch's arm and paused before continuing. He looked more serious and looked at Ally closely. "You see, Ally dear, the first time I laid my eyes on you in London, I knew I wanted you. At first, I tried it your way, I declared my feelings to you and asked for your hand in marriage. When you refused, I decided to have you my own way. Then, I sent your beloved uncle to this country the night you refused me."

Austin's words slowly sunk into Ally's mind, leaving the brunette in a state of shock sparked with anger.

"So, it was _you _who had my uncle sent here!"

"You will not interrupt again until I am finished. Is that clear?" Austin asked brusquely.

The cold glint in Austin's eyes had Ally nodding. Something about his demanding tone told her that she had no other choice. It was almost bone chilling. Plus, she wanted to know more, her curiosity demanded she hear him out.

"As I said, I arranged for your brother to be sent here. It was only a question of knowing the right people. If you had stayed in England, I wouldn't have had too much trouble taking you away and bringing you to my home there. But, you would've found it easier to escape there, unlike here. It's the way of the people of this land to take captives so don't expect anyone helping you in this camp." Austin smiled wickedly at Ally. "You're mine now, Ally. The sooner you realize that, the better it will be for you."

Flying off the couch, Ally paced furiously. She has never met someone so selfish and _barbaric_! "I cannot believe what you've told me! How could you possibly imagine that I'd marry you after what you've done to me?"

Austin's response wasn't typical. His head tilted back as he laughed. "Marry?" He scoffed. "I offered you marriage once, I will not again. I do not have to marry you to have you in this land." He came to her and took her in his arms. "You may call yourself my slave, but not my wife."

Just when Ally thought Austin couldn't be any more barbaric. "I will be no man's slave! I'll kill myself before I submit to you." Ally screamed, squirming and failing to get out of his tight embrace.

"Do you think that I'd let you kill yourself, after I've waited so long for you?" Austin murmured huskily. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her passionately, holding her head with one hand and both her arms with the other.

The touch of Austin's lips upon hers had Ally's body heated. Heated with hatred or...heated with want? The sensation was per say, not horrible, but it disgusted Ally more to even think how his kisses jolted something within her like some unquenchable fire. She went limp in his arms, but before she could manage to kick his nether region, Austin picked her up, his laughter ringing inside the tent.

"That little trick of yours won't work again, Ally."

Austin carried Ally through the heavy curtains to his bed. When Ally saw his intent, she began to fight in earnest, but, he dropped her on his bed, caging her body in with his. Austin's body heat radiated and Ally could smell _him. _His fresh and earthy scent was so unutterably manly that it had Ally's body weakening. She beat on his chest but to Austin, it felt like a mere infant's kicks.

"I think now I'll see if your body matches your beautiful your face."

Panic was etched upon Ally's face as Austin untied the robe she was wearing. He threw his leg over her to still her kicking and with one rending tear, he ripped her nightdress apart.

Ally screamed, only to find his lips on hers and his tongue probing deeply in her mouth. But, this time, his kiss was gentle and soft, making her head spin with mixed feelings. He moved his lips to her neck, peppering it with light kisses and with his free hand, boldly placed his hand on her bosom. Searching her eyes for a response, Austin looked down at her face, his pupils dilated from his aroused state.

"You're even more beautiful that I had dreamed possible. I want you, Ally," he whispered huskily, his lips moving south on Ally's body, leaving her body on fire.

Her mind was telling her to say something to make him stop, her strength was no match. "You're no gentleman, Mr. Moon. Must you rape me against my will?"

Austin looked at her then, she saw the desire from his hazel eyes fading away. He released her and stoop up beside his bed. He gazed down on her, his mouth pressed together, jaw rigid as his eyes had a cold glint on them.

"I've never claimed to be a gentleman, but I will not rape you. When I make love to you, it will be because you want it as much as I." A smirked adorned his face as his next words, his promise, was said oh so confidently. "And trust me, Ally. You will want me."

"Never!" She hissed, pulling the remains of her tattered nightdress closer to her body, attempting to cover herself. "I will never want you, you beast!"

"We shall see, Ally. We shall see." With that said, Austin turned away, his words ringing through Ally's head, repeating like a mantra.

Ally put the robe Austin stripped from her back on and laid down. Her thoughts were jumbled mess. So, Austin wouldn't rape her. How Ally wished that he was a man of his word, then she would not have to worry much when she plans for her escape. Several things bothered Ally to no end and some of them were what was he doing in this land and why did the tribe accept him as their own, even as their leader. She couldn't understand it and the questions lingered in her mind without answers. In her exhausted state and confused mind, Ally succumbed into deep sleep, hoping to have sweeter dreams than her current reality.

* * *

><p><strong>I would explain my long absence but, MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again people of fanfiction! As promised, here is chapter 7. I would like to thank everyone again for being patient. And to the guest that have read the original book, don't worry. This story ****_is _****based on Ms. Lindsey's book, but if you have actually read it, you would also notice the major differences this story has with the original book. Yes, I would like to stick with the real plot, but this story is also very different and will go another direction. That includes Christina and Ally's personalities and also Philip and Austin's personalities. It has the same concept, but I promise you, it's nothing like the book. You may spot some similarities right now, but just you wait. (;**

**This chapter is dedicated to my loyal readers. Oh and I guess to winkawinkamika. Love you, you dug.**

**Usual Disclaimer applies.**

**Do you guys like the book cover I made? :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on the Captive Bride<em>

_Ally put the robe Austin stripped from her back on and laid down. Her thoughts were jumbled mess. So, Austin wouldn't rape her. How Ally wished that he was a man of his word, then she would not have to worry much when she plans for her escape. Several things bothered Ally to no end and some of them were what was he doing in this land and why did the tribe accept him as their own, even as their leader. She couldn't understand it and the questions lingered in her mind without answers. In her exhausted state and confused mind, Ally succumbed into deep sleep, hoping to have sweeter dreams than her current reality._

**_Chapter 7_**

**.**

**..**

_**Captive Bride**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Damn. Ally could be a bitch when she wanted to. _Austin thought, cracking his neck to relieve some tension.

The girl was hard work. A slow grin crept up on Austin's face while he thought about how Ally was worth the trouble. She was a spitfire and something in him sparked and came back to life when he met her. It felt like she was a good contender in filling the missing piece in his heart. The blonde scoffed at his own thoughts.

_No time to think such mushy thoughts, Austin. You've got more important things to deal with._

Late as it was, Austin left the tent to go visit the chief of the tribe, his father. He knew that his old man was waiting for him. Austin's father has been the tribe's chief for over 35 years. His father married his mother, a noble lady from England. Like him, his father also captured his mother. The only difference that they had was that his mother ended up falling in love with his father. His parents lived together for about 5 years, until his mother begged his father to let him and his brother get educated in England. The chief loved his wife so much that he let her go, but she promised him that their sons would come back and live with him when they are of age, if they chose to. That didn't stop his father and his mother's relationship, they would write letters back and forth, for their love knew no distance.

When he turned 21, his mother passed away, making Austin decide to live with his father. That was 6 years ago. In the span of 5 years, Austin lived with his father and the tribe, getting accustomed to his father's people. Austin loved the people and over time, he considered it his home. When his mother died, Austin inherited the Moon estate, but he left it under the care of his brother. Austin came back to England about a year ago to attend his brother's wedding. He didn't intend on staying in England for a long time, but then everything changed when Ally Dawson came into his life.

Austin followed Ally and her uncle to the dock and waited patiently for their ship to depart. After The Dawson's ship left, Austin boarded the following cargo ship. The cargo ship arrived a week earlier than the Dawson's ship. When he arrived, he contacted Trent and Nic, his 2 distant cousins from the tribe. Austin instructed them to meet him in Cairo and bring his horse, Dougie.

Austin's head was swirling with thoughts that he didn't realize that he had already arrived at his father's tent. As Austin entered his father's tent, he mentally prepared himself from the questions his father will surely direct his way about his "visitor."

**.**

**..**

_**Captive Bride**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Mike Moon was sitting on his bed made of sheepskin for he still lived the traditional nomadic lifestyle. He lived in simplicity and his tent barely had any furniture. He would often make fun of his son, especially when Austin had brought his bed from England.

Austin scanned his father's room and saw how different it was from his. Compared to his room Austin's father's room almost seemed too bland. Mike Moon's room had a few rugs and about 2 vases and a lamp. Austin's gaze then landed on his father's form, a big smile present on the old man's face.

"Son!" Mike bellowed, his arms opening wide to welcome his son into a hug.

Austin smiled and waked into his father's arms. The two men hugged and greeted each other. They both missed each other's company and Mike was glad that his son had returned.

After they both greeted each other, Mike motioned for his son to sit next to him.

"I have been told that you have a brought a woman to the camp. Is she your woman, son?"

Austin nodded, he was prepared for his father's onslaught of questions. "Yes, father. I have captured her from England." Mike Moon smirked, his son was like him in many ways.

"At first, I asked her to marry me, like a gentleman, but she declined." Austin's father let out a loud laugh the moment his son has called himself a gentleman. Knowing his son, he had probably rudely asked her.

"But, I always get what I want father. I arranged for her uncle to be sent here in Cairo and like my plan, she had asked to come with him."

As Austin continued to tell his father the tale of how he had captured "his woman," Mike Moon couldn't help but ask if he planned on marrying the girl.

Austin scoffed and shook his head, "I had and will only ask her once and she declined. She will be mine but no marriage shall be involved."

Mike frowned, even if that was the way of his people, he felt sorry for the poor girl. He loved his wife and wanted his son to find a woman to love.

"My son, my time is almost up and I want you to find a woman who you will love. I also want some grand kids."

The younger Moon couldn't help but laugh at his father's suggestion. He knew that his father had learned to love when he captured his mother, but in Ally's case he's not too sure if she was ever capable of loving him. Making her want him was easy, but making her fall in love with him, he didn't know if it was possible.

"We shall see, father. Perhaps tomorrow I shall bring Ally here and introduce you to her. But, I have to go now father, don't want to keep Ally's other side of the bed cold."

The chief just shook his head at his son's mischievous ways. The father and son duo bid each other farewell and Austin left for his tent.

**.**

**..**

_**Captive Bride**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Austin entered his tent and found a meal prepared for him. Trent's wife, Kira, most probably brought his meal. HE sat down and ate his meal as he mused about the girl that was sleeping on his bed.

Ally Dawson was an enigma. She was sweet and polite to her uncle and friends, but then she detested him. He knew that it was his own fault but he knew he just had to have her. There was something about her, aside from her physical beauty that drew him in. She had this aura that beckoned him to her. Not only was she feisty, but she was independent,despite growing up in rich family. Austin knew that Ally was a different girl, someone who would challenge him, and who was Austin Moon to deny a challenge?

Austin stood up and put away the dishes, he went straight to his bed and changed to more comfortable clothing. It was late and he was getting tired. He stood at the foot of his bed and stared at the sleeping girl on his bed. Her long eyelashes fanned her cheek and her pink lips were slightly parted. The woman he had captured was truly a beauty. He sat on his bed and caressed Ally's soft cheeks.

"You will learn to accept me and be with me forever, darling."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! I'm slowly trying to get back into the grind of writing. I'm kind of rusty.<strong>


End file.
